The Last Battle
by kisafuuma
Summary: Kamui akhirnya bertarung dengan Fuuma. Bagaimanakah akhir kisah mereka di hari perjanjian ? Warning: kalau ngga suka, jangan dibaca. Apalagi direview !


oke, ini ff oneshoot pertama saya setelah sekian lama udah bikin banyak ff yang belanjut ga tau ujungnya !

jangan lupa r&f yaaa...

Disclaimer : CLAMP

Saya bukan pemegang hak cipta karakter CLAMP. ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata

Genre : Tragedy, Drama, Romance

Akhirnya, setelah Kamui mencabut kembali pedang sucinya, semua kekkai telah runtuh oleh naga bumi. Sekarang sudah saatnya pertarungan akhirnya dengan Fuuma atau 'Kamui Naga Bumi'.

Kini, Kamui, Yuzuriha, Seiichiro, dan Karen berdiri di atas reruntuhan bangunan.

"Pada akhirnya, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…."ucap Karen menatap prihatin pemandangan sekitar yang sudah hancur dan rata dengan tanah

"Tapi, ini masih belum akhir. Tinggal Kamui yang akan menghadapi Fuuma untuk menentukan nasib bumi sekarang," ujar Seiichiro

"Kamui-san, berjuanglah. Dan ingat akan keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya !"ujar Yuzuriha memberi semangat

"Umm…aku pasti akan membawa Fuuma kembali," sahut Kamui tersenyum yakin.

Tiba-tiba, pedangnya bergerak lurus ke depan. Tampak dari pandangan mata Kamui, Fuuma menunggu di Tokyo Tower dengan wajah menantang. Kamui membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan menerima tantangan darinya.

"Fuuma sudah memanggilku. Kalian semua, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian selama ini. Kini giliranku yang akan menebus semua kebaikan kalian dengan jiwa dan ragaku….Selamat tinggal !" Kamui terbang menuju Tokyo Tower, tempat Fuuma menunggu.

.

.

.

.

*Kamui's POV

"Akhirnya, kamu datang juga, Kamui…" ucap Fuuma menyambutku. Wajah itu…dan tatapan itu…aku tahu itu bukan dia melainkan 'diriku' yang satu lagi yang sedang merasuki diri Fuuma. Aku tahu itu pada saat pertama ia muncul dan menyerangku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namun, aku yakin Fuuma masih ada di dalam tubuh itu.

"Kali ini, aku benar-benar akan serius….Fuuma…bukan, Kamui !" seruku lalu membuka lilitan kain merah di pedangku

"Akhirnya, kau memanggilku, Kamui. Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu, akan segera kukabulkan dalam waktu singkat," sahut Fuuma sinis dan mengambil posisi siap menghunuskan pedangnya. "HAAAA!" kuhunuskan pedangku hingga akhirnya pedang kami bertarung. Terlihat kilatan dua naga merah dan biru membumbung di udara. Kuayunkan pedangku terus ke arah Fuuma, namun ditangkisnya dengan pedangnya.

Pedangnya cukup berat, hingga menyulitkanku untuk mengayunkannya, tapi aku masih belum mau menyerah. Aku menembakkan sihirku ke arahnya. Lalu, pada saat asap mengepul aku dengan segera melesat ke arahnya dan kembail mengayunkan pedangku padanya. Suara pedang yang beradu mengiringi pertarungan sengit antara kami berdua.

"Kamui, kalau seperti ini terus, kau takkan pernah bisa mewujudkan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya…"

"DIAM! Aku hanya ingin Fuuma kembali darimu !" sahutku geram

"Tapi, keinginanmu bukanlah itu, bukan ? Kamui…."ujar Fuuma lalu dengan cepat mengayunkan pedangnya hingga pedangku terlempar beberap meter. Aku langsung didorong dengan kekuatan penuh Fuuma hingga reruntuhan di belakangku hancur. Sakit sekali saat aku menabrak dinding reruntuhan itu, ini sudah menjadi yang ketiga kalinya Fuuma meremukkan tulang-tulangku hingga aku nyaris tak dapat bertarung lagi. Sial, dia sengaja melakukan ini untuk membunuhku bukan ?

"Aku sekali pun tak pernah bermaksud membunuhmu, Kamui. Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginanmu itu…" ucap Fuuma berdiri diantara tubuhku yang terlentang di atas reruntuhan bangunan sambil mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke dadaku.

"Kamui, kukatakan sekali lagi, keinginanmu yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak kau sadari. Harusnya kamu sudah memikirkannya sebelum pertarungan ini dimulai…"ucap Fuuma dengan tatapan mengawasiku

"Sudah kukatakan juga berkali-kali ! AKU HANYA INGIN FUUMA KEMBALI ! ITU SAJA !" seruku penuh amarah

"Tapi, itu bukanlah keinginanmu yang sebenarnya. Keinginanmu yang sebenarnya, ada ketika aku muncul, Kamui…." ucap Fuuma kini mulai mengangkat pedangnya.

Sebentar….keinginanku yang sebenarnya, apa ? Terlintas perkataan Karen-san saat ia mengunjungi makam Kotori kemarin. "Kalau pun memang benar kita harus mati demi orang yang kita cintai. Sekarang pertanyaannya, apakah benar kita sudah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi mereka ? Kalau pun mereka yang menginginkan kita yang mati dan membenci kita, apakah kita masih ingin melidungi mereka yang kita cintai ? Dan dengan kekuatan yang kita mliki, masihkah kita ingin melindungi mereka dan tempat tinggal mereka yang penuh dengan kenangan itu ? Tinggallah kita yang memutuskan, apa yang paling kita inginkan sebenarnya demin melindungi orang yang kita cintai…"

Keinginanku….keinginanku…..

.

.

.

.

"Aku….."

.

.

.

.

Pedang yang diangkat oleh Fuuma seakan mengeksekusi seorang pidana hukum itu, akhirnya menancap tepat di dadaku. Darah merah segar mengalir keluar dari punggungku. Cipratan darah terlukis di wajahku yang seakan mengerti arti dari semua ini.

Aah, kenapa tidak kusadari dari awal ? Selemah ini kah aku hingga aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri bahkan orang yang kucintai ? Benar-benar bodohnya aku. Aku tertawa sedih dalam hatiku, namun semburat senyum terlukis tipis di wajahku sekarang. Fuuma yang melihatku juga tersenyum seakan mengerti aku yang sekarang.

"Sekarang kau sudah menyadarinya ya ? Kamui…."ucap Fuuma lalu melepas pedangnya dari dadaku. Rasa sakit ini nyata….bukan mimpi…

Fuuma berjongkok di sebelahku, lalu menarikku kedalamnya yang tengah mengangkat diriku yang sudah tak berdaya lagi. Mataku berkunang-kunang, namun masih bisa mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sebelum aku menutup mataku.

"Ya….aku mengerti sekarang, Kamui. Kau benar, ini bukan yang kuinginkan. Keinginanku bukan hanya ingin merebut Fuuma kembali darimu, tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi dari itu…." kuatur nafasku yang mulai tercekat karena mulai kehabisan darah

"Aku…."

"Ingin…."

"Melindungi….."

"Tempat…."

"Fuuma…berada…." ucapku sambil tersenyum haru menatap Fuuma atau diriku sendiri. Kusentuh wajahnya yang kini bersedih. Kurasakan kehangatan wajahnya yang masih sama dengan yang dulu. Kini aku harus benar-benar tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan hanya untuknya. Dan kalimat terakhir inilah yang kuucapkan….

"Aku cinta kamu, Fuuma….." akhirnya dengan ini aku bisa dengan tenang bertemu Kotori, Kak Saeki, Ibu, Bibi Tokiko, Sorata, dan yang lain yang sudah mendahuluiku. Kuhembuskan nafas terakhirku dan menutup mataku. Dan disaat terakhir kurasakan kecupan hangat tepat dibibirku yang seakan mengatakan, "Aku juga, Kamui…"

.

.

.

Dalam alam ruhku, kulihat senyuman Fuuma terlukis di hadapanku. Inikah Fuuma ? "Selamat jalan, Kamui…."ucapnya penuh kehangatan. Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu memeluknya. "Ya…" sahutku.

Kini kedua sayap putih muncul dipunggungku dan segera melepaskan diri dari Fuuma. "Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal, Fuuma…" ucapku

"Kamui…"suara panggilan seorang gadis yang kukenal membuatku menoleh. "Kotori…."

"Ayo…."ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang putih lembut. Kusambut tangannya yang kecil itu dan kehangatan menyelimuti tanganku yang menggenggam penuh tangannya. "Umm !"

Kami pun terbang bersama menuju langit. Aku menoleh ke arah Fuuma yang tersenyum tengah melambaikan tangannya. Aku dan Kotori tersenyum pada Fuuma untuk sesaat. Dan yang paling akhir, aku meninggalkan ruh Fuuma yang berdiri di tepi pantai itu.

Selamat tinggal semuanya…..Terima kasih….

.

.

.

.

*Normal POV

Fuuma yang akhirnya tersadar dari mimpinya itu, sekarang masih memeluk jasad Kamui yang dadanya berlubang dan berdarah akibat tusukan pedangnya. Fuuma ingat semua yang ia lihat dan dilakukan selama masih dikendalikan oleh 'Kamui' naga bumi. Ia sedih harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai, terutama Kamui. "Semoga kamu bahagia disana bersama Kotori, Kamui…"

Para Seven Seals termasuk Subaru yang mantan Seven Seals menyambut Fuuma. Kini ,Tokyo tereinkarnasi menjadi Tokyo yang dulu masih utuh karena kekuatan kekkai yang akhirnya Kamui buat, bisa mengubah Tokyo kembali utuh. Semua Seven Seals berduka cita atas meninggalnya Kamui Shirou. Lalu, Karen mengusulkan pada Fuuma agar mengubur jasad Kamui dibawah pohon dekat makam Kotori. Setelah itu, Fuuma mulai tinggal seorang diri di kuil Togakushi sebagai Kepala Pendeta baru menggantikan ayahnya yang dulu tewas dibunuh. Meski begitu, terkadang ia bertemu kembali dengan beberapa Seven Seals yang dulu.

Burung-burung kecil menghampiri Fuuma yang tengah berdiri di pohon tempat ia, Kamui, dan Kotori bermain. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke pundaknya, membiarkan burung kecilnya bertengger di jari telunjuknya.

The End~

BGM :

Yuki Kajiura-break the sword of justice

YukiKajiura-Swordbreaker

Yuki Kajiura-a song of storm and fire

Shiro Sagisu-heat of battle

Shiro Sagisu-storm center

Gumi-Cosmos

Yuki Kajiura-Lost Wings

Yuki Kajiura-hear our prayer

Shiro Sagisu-never meant to belong

Shiro Sagisu-going home

Rie Fu-Life is like a boat

Luka Megurine-world reflection


End file.
